A Kiss Beneath the Moonlight
by Yuki Wentz
Summary: Saya went out late at night to find out if the rumored ghost really exists and she finds something more than what she was expecting.. SayaHaji


**A Kiss Beneath the Moonlight**

After ensuring that everyone in the household had fallen asleep, Saya snuck out of the house with a blanket draped over her shoulders to protect her from the chilly wind. Her heart thumped faster and faster with each passing minute from her fear of being caught and the thrill of doing something she'd never done before: Ghost Hunting. For yesterday, she heard some of the maids talking about a sighting a ghost in the grounds of the Zoo, a tall pale creature would be seen walking past midnight in the garden before disappearing into the darkness of the night. This made her very curious.

Saya had never seen a ghost before and seeing one with her own two eyes was exciting! She'd read all about them in the old books in Joel's library. Ghosts are the supposed spirits of people who have died. They are believed to appear as a shadowy form or to cause sounds, move objects, or a frightening atmosphere in a place.

When she finally reached the garden, she saw someone hunched over the rose bushes. _I've found it! It's the ghost! _She thought happily. Slowly, Saya went to approach the ghost. She tapped it on the shoulder curiously but much to her chagrin, it wasn't what she was envisaging for.

"Haji? What are you doing here?" She asked with her hands placed firmly on her hips. He placed down a pair of scissors and stood up to face her. "I've been looking after these roses. They say that the best roses bloom when the moonlight is at its brightest like tonight."

"Sheesh! So you were the 'ghost' everyone thought was haunting the rose garden!" Saya said, looking disappointed. She was really expecting to see something weird or paranormal but all there is was just Haji all along.

"I didn't mean to dishearten you Saya. I apologize." His eyes were downcast as he spoke.

"No, no. Don't be sorry. It was so foolish of me to believe the servants. I'm sorry." She sat on the grass and looked up at the beautiful pearly white full moon. "Wow. It's beautiful." She mouthed breathlessly.

"Yes, you are." Haji said in an almost inaudible sigh as he took a seat a few feet from her she sat.

"Uh, did you just say something to me Haji?" Saya turned to him with a quizzical expression on her face. "N-nothing." Haji stammered nervously, hastily avoiding her eyes.

"I know you said something Haji! You've never been good at lying to me!" she said in a firm, commanding voice. "Speak of it again or I dare say you're a coward!"

"I said you were beautiful!" he answered back. "I love you Saya!"

Saya couldn't believe her ears; she thought that he was pulling some nasty trick on her as pay back for mistaking him for a ghost earlier. She quickly stood up from where she sat and was about to leave when he seized her hand and pulled her in for a kiss. He was surprised when she clutched his collar and yanked him closer. From her lips he made soft, feathery kisses along her neck and shoulders before capturing her lips once again.

"I love you too Haji." She whispered under her breath when they broke off. "I'm glad I came looking for that ghost tonight."

"Same here." He smirked, handing her a single pink rose.

"Thank you, it's pretty!" Saya smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, making Haji blush. Hand in hand, they walked back to the mansion to get a good night's sleep.

The next day, everyone was surprised to see Saya and Haji getting along. "Perfect. They've finally gotten together! Now all we have to do is wait for the wedding bells and the babies!" Joel laughingly told Amshel.

**Yuki's notes:**

This one-shot was something like a hidden memory of Saya and Haji's past..hehe..of course, it's just a product of my imagination. I'm sorry if it was a tad too short… I couldn't think of another story that was as long as my previous Blood+ fan fic, Stay With Me.

Oh well, I should go buy a better "Thinking Cap" next time…LOL…I'll be expecting your reviews guys! No flames please!


End file.
